Pères
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: La guerre est finie. Heero et Duo mènent une vie paisible loin des combats lorsque la venue de Réléna viens tout chambouler dans leur vie.finieje suis désolée pour le chap 2 dont la fin a été effacée.le revoici dans son intégralité!
1. Déclaration

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre1 

POV Duo***********

Mwah !! humm !! j'ai bien dormi ! Faut dire que… hein ? qui suis je ? Mais c'est évident voyons !…comment ça pas tant que ça ? ^_^ 

Bon, allez, je vous le dit !

 Je suis Duo Maxwell, pilote du Gundam Deathschyte Hell, et depuis 6 mois maintenant, amant du plus beau mec de la planète et des colonies… si vous me dites que là aussi c'est dur à trouver, je vais vous lancer le Shinigami au derrière et on va voir si vous trouvez pas ! 

Bon, si je vous donne des indices… hum, voyons… Spandex, Wing, débardeur vert, tendance suicidaire, qui assure grave au lit… vous voyez là ? Mais ma parole, il vous faut des lunettes ou quoi ? 

Bien sur que c'est mon Heero ! Le seul, l'unique Heero Yui ! Et il est à moi, et rien qu'a moi !

Mwahahahahahah !!…heu, pardon, je m'égare !^^

Bon, tout ça pour faire du blabla et raconter un peu l'histoire de ma vie !

Ca va faire 1 an que la guerre est finie, et j'ai bientôt 18 ans, tout comme Heero ! 

Mais quelle heure il est au juste ?… Quoi ???? 14h00 ??? Je crois que j'ai battu mon record !^^

Va falloir que je réveille Hee-chan maintenant… tiens, l'es plus là… Il m'a même pas attendu ! J'en connais un qui va m'entendre si je le choppe en bas de l'escalier !… NAN !! pas dans ce sens là !! Mais à quoi vous pensez donc ?… Tout compte fait, je ne préfère pas savoir !

*******************

Duo se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse et descendit l'escalier qui menait au salon.

 Ils habitaient tous les deux dans une grande maison près de la mer, non loin du royaume de Sank, et non loin de leurs amis, histoire de se voir souvent, malgré leur indépendance commune.

Depuis le début de leur relation, cette maison avait été un havre de paix pour les deux ex-terroristes qui n'avaient besoin que de la présence de l'autre pour vivre… Les soirées entre amis arrivaient fréquemment, ils avaient aisément de quoi vivre, l'avenir leur appartenait…

Quand il descendit la dernière marche, Duo trouva Heero au téléphone, avec un air des plus sérieux. Sans un bruit, il alla se placer non loin de son amant, de sorte qu'il puisse entendre sans se faire voir, et entendit des bribes de la conversation qu'il entretenais avec son vis-à-vis.

« Aujourd'hui ?!… Entendu… Non, bien sur que non, ça ne pose aucun problème, puisque ça a l'air si important… non… non, je ne vivrais pas avec toi, et tu n'a aucune raison réelle et valable pour me convaincre… oui… c'est ça au revoir. »

Heero raccrocha le combiné et se retrouva nez à nez avec Duo. Celui ci, les mains derrière le dos et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres se rapprocha très près du hacker de sorte que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Duo posa une question pertinente.

_Avec qui tu ne veux pas vivre ?

_…te regarde pas.

_Et Qu'est ce qui est si important ?

_Hn… tu verras…

_Oh, Hee-chan, tu me caches des choses ? C'est pas très gentil ça !

Tout en disant cela, Duo passa les bras autour de la taille d'Heero, sachant pertinemment qu'il cédait à tout lorsque le natté agissait de la sorte.

_C'est… Réléna. Elle vient ici cet après midi, et ça avait l'air urgent.

_Tu va laisser la Réléchose entrer ici ? Combien tu crois que ça va coûter de faire désinfecter toute la maison après son passage ?

_Duo…

_C'est bon, c'est bon… mais si elle tente quoi que ce soit, je la lamine la bonbonnière !

_Entendu…

_Tu me fais un câlin ?

_…Baka.

_Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh !^^

***************

L'après midi, après que le jeune couple ai rangé un tant soit peu la maison après un début de journée riche en sport, une limousine rose se gara dans le jardin.

Heero et Duo sortirent de la maison pour accueillir l'invitée « de marque » qu'ils devaient recevoir.

Une chose enrubannée de rose (à priori) en sortit et se jeta sur le japonais en poussant une sorte de cri suraigu inarticulé, effrayant par la même occasion les petits oiseaux non loin de là.

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

COMME TU M'A MANQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le hacker la repoussa sans délicatesse et lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yuiä, mais qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui que Duo destinait à la reine du royaume de Sank.

Si sa majesté tentait quelque chose d'autre, Shinigami serait de sortie !

_Si c'était pour ça que tu es venue Réléna, tu perds ton temps, et tu le sait pertinemment !

_Tu ne devrais pas me brusquer comme ça Heero chéri.

_Heero, laisse moi l'achever, tu veux bien ?

_Duo duo duo… quand tu saura l'heureuse nouvelle, tu ne pensera plus du tout de la même façon !

_Et quelle est cette nouvelle qui est censée changer la face du monde Réléna ?

_Duo, tu es bien préssé ! Mais puisque tu insiste !Heero, je suis enceinte !!

_Que… quoi ? C…

_Qui a bien pu mettre le bonbon rose enceinte ? Qui est la personne assez cinglée sur cette terre pour oser faire ec genre de chose ? Mon dieu, quel courage ! _pensa ironiquement Duo.

 _Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure !

_Vas-y, aboule, je m'attend à tout avec toi !

_Mon cher , très cher Duo, si tu savais…

_Chère Réléna… très chère Réléna…je veux le savoir …

_je serais curieux de savoir qui est le père.

_Oh, mon Heero ! Devines! J'ai une nouvelle encore plus merveilleuse à t'annoncer ! Le père, mon Heero d'amour, c'est toi !

_…

_Le médecin est sur à 100%, je suis enceinte !Enceinte de toi ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ?

_Q… Heero… comment… articula Duo.

_Duo, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Je…

_Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Et à … Réléna en plus !

_Mais j'étais même pas au courant moi !!!!

_Bien sur ! Tu me fais un enfant dans le dos et t'es même pas au courrant ? Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi !?

_Duo… Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

_Non , on en rediscutera une autre fois !Au revoir Réléna.

_Non, attend Duo, j'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, à toi tout particulièrement !

_Réléna, lâche moi, ou je ne répond plus de rien !

_Mais attend ! Il y a deux bonne nouvelles !

_T'as commencé par une mauvaise, alors j'imagine pas ce qu'est une bonne nouvelle venant de toi !

_Mais c'est une nouvelle tout aussi formidable !Toi aussi tu va être père !

_Q… pardon ??

_Oui ! C'est une de mes amies qui est enceinte de toi ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Heero et moi allons avoir un enfant, et toi et mon amie allez en avoir un aussi ! C'est formidable !

Duo et Heero en restaient bouche bée… aucun son ne parvenais à passer la barrière de leurs lèvres… Et Réléna continuait de sauter comme un cabri partout autour d'eux en lançant des « c'est fantastique » « c'est merveilleux » de ci de là.

 Soudain, elle s'approcha d'Heero et lui plaqua sa main sur son ventre, sous le regard flamboyant de Duo.

_Je suis enceinte de deux mois, repris-t-elle. Et grâce aux nouvelles technologies, le médecin a pu être sur qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon ! Nous allons avoir un fils Heero !

_Mais Réléna… comment… Nous n'avons même pas…

_Trêve de bavardage, je vais revenir demain ! Mon amie va elle aussi arriver demain, n'est ce pas fabuleux ?

_Ton amie, la.. mère de mon enfant ? dit Duo sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

_Oui ! Tu comprends vite à ce que je vois !

_Et… est tu sure qu'elle aussi soit enceinte ?

_Oui, à 100 % !!

_Mais… comment se fasse-t-il que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait un enfant à quelqu'un ?

_Idem pour moi Réléna…

_Ah, c'est un secret !

_Et comment ton amie va-t-elle venir ?

_Oh, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ai un plan de votre demeure… Duo…

_Oui ?

_Tu ne veux donc pas savoir qui est la mère de ton enfant ? Qui est mon amie ?

_Bein, déjà que t'ai des amies ça m'étonne beaucoup, donc je pensais que tu délirais…

_Duo, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là ! Pour la peine, je ne te dirais pas qui c'est !

_Mais…

_Bon, si tu insistes! Tu sauras seulement qu'elle est blonde !

_Gyark !… _C'est pas Dorothy tout de même ?_ T'as… heu, pas plus précis ?

_Ah, ça, tu le saura demain ! Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre ! 

__pas rassurant tout ça !_

 _A demain Réléna.

_Tu me quitte déjà Heero ?

_Je ne te quitte pas, je te chasse !

_Même pas un baiser d'adieux ?

Et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Pour toute réponse, Heero lui envoya une belle droite dans le ventre.

Réléna, s'écroulant par terre lui lança un regard de chien battu avant de lui lancer une remarque qui ne fit faire qu'un tour au sang du japonais.

_Heero, ne me fais pas de mal ! pense au bébé ! Pense à ton enfant !

_…

Elle avait touché dans le mil, et s'en rendant compte, elle prit le plus de temps pour se lever, gardant les mains plaquées sur son ventre, et feignant une douleur lancinante.

_Nous nous reverrons demain Heero. Bonne fin de journée. Duo…

Et sur ce, elle monta dans sa voiture qui démarra.

_Heero…

_Duo…

_Je…

_On va en discuter. Mais je peux te jurer une chose : je n'ai jamais couché avec personne d'autre qu'avec toi.

_moi aussi Heero… Tu crois qu'elle a un peu trop abusé de drogues dures pour avoir inventé une histoire pareille ?

_je n'en sais rien… faites seulement que tu ai raison…

_Je l'espère aussi… t'imagines… un gosse de la bonbonnière !

_Peut être… mais… ce serait mon enfant…

_Heero…

_Réfléchi…ensemble, on en aura jamais, et tu le sais… mais là… une chance s'offre à nous d'en avoir… séparément, mais d'en avoir quand même… on ne sera pas obligés d'en adopter un…

_On en aura deux… mais je suppose qu'on devra se séparer pour aller avec leurs mères respectives…

_JAMAIS !!

_j'espérais que tu dirais ça !^^

_Je t'aime trop pour faire ça Duo, et tu le sais pertinemment !

_oui… bah, avec un peu de chance, ce sera pas Dorothy la mère de mon gosse , mais quand même… on sera pères a 19 ans !

_Oui, mais on sera ensemble pour l'assumer…

_Ensemble…

_Oui… ensemble…

Duo enfouis son visage dans la chemise d'Heero qui le serrait dans ses bras et s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, à la seule chose qui le rattachait à la vie, tandis qu'une larme glissait silencieusement sur sa joue.

********************

Quelque part sur les petites routes, une limousine rose bonbon roulait silencieusement, avec à son bord la princesse du royaume de Sank…

Bientôt, il sera à moi… bientôt, j'aurais tout le pouvoir que je veut… Il ne me reste que deux obstacles sur ma route et tout sera à moi. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… ils vont payer tous les deux et tout sera à moi… tout… tout…

Un rire aigu et sonore éclata dans la voiture, un rire qui avait quelque chose de malsain, un rire à vous donner des frissons dans le dos

A suivre[1]

  


* * *

[1] Me tuez pas, me tuez pas, me tuez pas !! je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre ! juré !


	2. rencontre

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre2 

POV Duo

Cette nuit, je crois bien que j'ai pas dormi. Hee-chan non plus je crois bien. On a eu une nuit bien agitée.

La visite de Réléna la veille m'a bien secoué personnellement .

Si elle dit bien la vérité, on va être parents… Je suis partagé entre deux sentiment : la joie et la déception.

La joie d'être bientôt père, et la déception que ce soit maintenant, et surtout, que les enfants soient de nous séparément…

Mais je me demande toujours comment est ce possible que Réléna soit enceinte d'Heero… Ca, c'est ce que j'ai le plus de mal à digérer…

Et si elle avait déliré… 

Moi, j'ai vu la lueur de joie dans les yeux d'Heero, quand Réléna lui a annoncé qu'il allait avoir un fils.

Cette lueur, je ne l'avait jamais vue avant hier après midi… 

Si tout ce que Réléna a dit s'avère faux, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire…

La remercier pour ne pas être enceinte de mon Heero, ou bien la tuer pour avoir éteint cette étincelle dans ses yeux ?

Je me pose pleins de questions… à quoi elle ressemble ,la mère de mon enfant je veux dire. Si elle viendra ou pas demain, si elle est sympa, et surtout je prie le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas Dorothy !

2 heures… il ne reste que deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Heero lui, ne l'attend pas. Il se met debout et descend à la cuisine.

Je suis pas Quatre, mais je peut sentir l'anxiété qui le ronge.

Rah ! Ca me rend malade de savoir que je peux rien faire pour lui !

Bon, faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit avec tous ces problème ! Je vais descendre rejoindre Heero, et après, on verra…

**********************

POV Heero

Père… je vais être père…j'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

Que ce soit Réléna ou non, je m'en fiche éperdument !

Le plus important, c'est lui… et c'est un petit garçon en plus !

Reprend toi Heero ! Tu t'emballe comme un gosse ! Depuis que je suis avec Duo, je suis plus épanoui, enfin, d'après ses dires !

Duo… Si ce qu'a dit Réléna est vrai, comment va-t-il réagir ? 

Et comment ce fait il qu'on se retrouve bientôt parents à notre insu ? Va falloir que je me mette à étudier ce problème très prochainement.

Chaque fois que je vois Réléna, mon instinct de soldat me dit de la tuer, mais de là à lui faire un enfant… c'était son rêve à elle, pas à moi !

Comment j'ai bien pu en arriver là ?

Je pense trop. Mon entraînement ne m'a jamais préparé à ce genre de problèmes !

Tiens, des bruits de pas ?

Duo doit être réveillé… j'ai fait le moins de bruit possible pourtant.

Il doit être aussi chamboulé  que moi ! Je vais essayer d'en parler avec lui durant le petit déjeuné… si tant est qu'il ai faim à 5h30 du matin ! …

Il est là, à m'observer devant l'entrée… seigneur, qu'il est beau ! j'avais pas remarqué cette nuit qu'il avait détaché ses cheveux… 

J'en suis rendu à observer ce genre de petits détails maintenant… je le faisait pas avant…

Y'a pas à dire, je l'aime vraiment trop. Il m'a vraiment transformé… je l'aime encore plus pour ça !

Seigneur, faites que je ne le perde jamais !

********************

Duo et Heero allèrent s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre à la table, avec chacun la résolution de parler à l'autre…

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé de la matinée.

*****************

Vers onze heures, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent.

_Tu pense que c'est qui ?

_Je ne sais pas Duo, mais vu le bruit de moteur, je ne pense pas que ce soit la limousine de Réléna.

_Donc c'est…

_Hn. On va voir ?

_Oui…

Duo prit la main d'Heero dans la sienne et alla à l'entrée.

_Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, Faites que ce soit pas Dorothy, faites que ce soit pas…_

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le jardin, une superbe moto noir japonaise trônait dans le petit chemin de graviers blancs qui tranchait avec l'herbe verte.

Son pilote, lui aussi, portait un casque et une veste noirs , un gilet blanc autour de la taille qui contrastait avec la couleur aussi sombre de son jean.

Moto +Noir = Pas Dorothy = lueur d'espoir pour moi. 

Duo priait toujours pour que la personne sur l'engin reluisant ne soit pas Dorothy Catalogna… sinon, son futur enfant aurait beaucoup de soucis à se faire. Il sentit Heero se tendre légèrement et resserra l'étreinte autour de sa main pour se réconforter. Lorsque le pilote ôta son casque, Duo en resta bouche bée tellement le soulagement était palpable chez lui.

Blonde, certes, la jeune fille l'était, mais ce n'était pas du tout Dorothy…

Ses longs cheveux ondulaient et tombaient en une cascade d'or dans le bas de son dos dont plusieurs mèches volatiles encadraient son fin visage. Elle avait des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été et une bouche rosée fine et délicate.

Se retournant vers eux, elle semblait hésitante. Posant son casque sur le siège et ôtant sa veste, elle vint s'adresser au jeune couple.

_Vous… vous êtes Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell ?

_Oui, c'est nous.

Cette simple phrase qui échappa à Duo fut gratifiée d'un superbe sourire qui rassura un peu Heero sur la jeune personne. Bizarrement, elle lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un , mais il ne saurait mettre le doigt sur la personne en question.

Un bruit sourd de moteur l'enleva de ses pensées alors qu'une limousine rose bonbon se garait dans l'entrée.

Le sourire de la nouvelle venue s'effaça à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que son regard changeait lui aussi. Ce regard… lui aussi faisait ressortir quelques souvenir à Heero.

De la longue voiture, sortit une personne qu'aucun des jeunes gens n'aurait voulu voir, une personne bien connue d'aux, et dont les vêtements étaient assortis à son moyen de transport…

Tout en sautillant comme une gazelle, elle s'approcha en beuglant un trop compréhensible :

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La seule chose qu'elle reçu en retour fut une superbe droite dans la figure de la part de l'invitée. Duo était bluffé… Même Heero n'avait jamais osé faire ça… il adorait déjà cette fille .

_Alexandra, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir !

_C'est loin d'être réciproque ! Que fais tu ici ?

_mais je viens juste faire une petite visite chez Heero !^^ Après tout,…

_Tu ne m'a vu qu'hier Réléna.

_mais tu me manquais Heero chéri !

_Réléna….

_Ah ! Pas de ça Alexandra, ne me frappe plus, pense au bébé !

La jeune fille arrêta son avancée. Voir réléna plaider son ventre était plus que pitoyable, mais il fallait faire avec. Réléna était comme ça…

Lui lançant un  regard des plus noirs, elle recula quelque peu. 

_…_C'était trop facile. Elle a du faire exprès de se libérer pour pouvoir elle aussi se retrouver ici le même jour que moi… elle est détestable, je hais cette fille !!!!!!!_

___Donc, Heero chéri…

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_Si tu insistes mon amour…

_Réléna…

_Hee-chan , je peux moi aussi lui en décoller une ?

_Non Duo, pense au bébé ! Une vie dors en moi, une vie que ton Heero a eu le plaisir de concevoir avec moi…

_Je n'ai pas ce souvenir.

_Bon, passons. Je vois que vus avez déjà fait connaissance avec Alexandra…

_Hn.

_Comment ? Alexandra, tu ne t'es donc pas présentée ?

_Tu ne serais pas arrivée, je l'aurais fait !_Bien que je me serais passée des détails._

_Bien, alors qu'attends tu ?

Ce regard… Cette fois, c'était sur. Heero l'avait déjà vu, et cette expression dédaigneuse sur le visage… cette sorte de charisme qui se dégageait d'elle … Il en était certain.

_Bien. Puisque vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix. Je me présente. Je me nomme Alexandra Sophiana Kushrénada.

Heero et Duo restaient silencieux, le natté gardant légèrement la bouche ouverte.

Heero, lui, n'avait plus de doutes. Treize. Chaque fais et geste de la jeune fille lui rappelait l'ancien chef de OZ… Mais quel lien pouvait les unir ? Cette question était bien trop pesante à Heero pour Qu'il la garde pour lui et surtout, sans réponse…

A suivre

Note après avoir fini la fic

_Sakura _: Je suis désolée, la fin du chapitre a du être effacée, j'en m'en excuses ! Je remercie Tahiri-chan pour me l'avoir judicieusement fait remarquer !^^ Alors ? Ca vous éclaire un peu plus ?


	3. pétage de cable de la princesse de Sank

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpoajoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre3 

_Kushrénada ?

_C'est impossible, intervint Heero. La seule Kushrénada qu'il reste c'est Marimeia…

_ma petite cousine, oui. C'est même toi qui as essayé de la tuer.

_Hn. 

_Continue…

_Treize avait une sœur, plus âgée que lui. Elle s'est mariée avec un jeune américain qui avait succédé à son père à la suite d'une multinationale. Ils sont morts tous deux très jeunes, me laissant leur fortune à l'âge de 8 ans.

J'ai été élevée par un tuteur, puisque mon oncle ne devait avoir que 12 ou 15 an à cette époque. 

_L'étais jeune le Treizounet !

_Duo ! _Pas mal Treizounet, à retenir !^^_

_Pardon !^^ Vas y .

_A 12 ans, mon tuteur est mort dans un accident de voiture. J'ai rejoint un groupe de rebelles et à 15 ans, j'ai fini par devenir leur chef après avoir tué l'ancien.

_Tu as tué leur chef ? Pourquoi ?

_C'était un soldat de OZ. Un taupe. A la fin de la guerre, j'ai prit possession de ce qui me revenait et on m'a ensuite donné un poste de ministre des forces armées. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Réléna.

_Quel merveilleux jour que celui là ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

_Elle m'a tellement énervée à faire l'éloge de son Heero que j'ai cru faire une dépression nerveuse !

_Nous sommes devenues amies dés le premier jour !

_On a un concept de l'amitié très différent Réléna.

_Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Je pense à une chose !

_Oh, tu penses ? Les miracles sont donc possibles !

_Pourquoi ?

_…Aucune importance.

_Quel rapport avec les miracles ?

_Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête ! Y'a des jours où j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'as été lobotomisée à la naissance !

_Bon, puisqu'on me réserve un tel accueil, je préfère partir !

_Bah vas-y, personne te retiens !

_Humf !

Réléna grimpa dans sa limousine, non sans avoir lancé un regard suppliant à Heero, espérant un quelconque signe de lui, lui demandant de rester. Mais rien ne vint.

Alexandra lui lançait toujours ce regard narquois…

 C'en fut trop pour la reine de Sank qui en perdit son sang froid : elle se précipita vers elle et dans un élan de haine et de folie pure lui lança avec toute la hargne qu'elle avait en elle :

_De toutes façons, tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis capable de faire ! RIEN !!! Ce que je t'ai déjà fait n'étais qu'un léger aperçu, alors, toi qui n'est pas lobotomisée de naissance, tu peux imaginer ! Mais je sais quand même une chose : dans sept mois, tout sera fini !! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est ce pas ?

Et sur ces mots, elle alla d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la voiture qui démarra en trombe dès que la passagère eu claqué violemment la portière.

Alexandra restait figée .Les paroles de Réléna l'avaient bien plus affectées qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était devenue blême sur les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées

_« Mais je sais une chose : dans sept mois, tout sera fini ! »_

Comment ? … Comment pouvait elle savoir ? Qui a  bien pu la mettre au courrant ? Ce… C'est impossible !

Duo agitait sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille depuis 5 bonnes minutes sans pour autant avoir aucune réaction de sa part.

_Hee-chan, tu sais ce qu'elle as ?

_Hn. Léger état de choc je suppose.

_Tu sais comment on la réveille ?

_Il faut la laisser sortir de ses songes toutes seule. Ca ne devrais plus tarder. Ce genre de choc ne dure pas plus de 20 minutes en règles générales.

_… tu sais ce qu'à voulu dire Réléna tout à l'heure ?

_Aucune idée. Faudra peut être lui demander. Dit il en désignant la demoiselle toujours plantée au milieu du jardin.

5 minutes plus tard, comme l'avait dit Heero, Alexandra sembla émerger. Lentement, elle se retourna vers eux puis avança vers sa moto dans l'intention de monter dessus. Son regard avait changé : on aurait dit que tous les malheurs du monde venaient de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Le bruit du moteur retentit et les roues crissèrent.

_Attends !s'écria Duo.

Le bruit de moteur cessa.

_Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

_Tu veux pas rester ?

_Pourquoi ? Je veux pas vous déranger toi et ton petit ami.

_Que… Comment tu sais qu'on sort ensemble ?

_L'œuf de pâque m'a fait l'éloge de son Heero, qui sortais avec son baka natté dans le seul but de lui faire prendre conscience de l'amour qu'ils se portent et blablabla et blablabla. La routine habituelle, j'y ai droit chaque jour de mon existence…_qui va s'avérer très courte hélas._

_Mouais… œuf d pâques ça lui va bien. T'en penses quoi Hee-chan ?

_Hn. Tu reste manger ? J'aurais …des questions à te poser.

_Hn.

Génial, un discours de silencieux. Entre elle et Hee-chan, chuis pas couché ! On dirait Trowa et Heero, à communiquer sans paroles à se regarder comme deux chiens de faïence ! Ils doivent être télépathes, je vois pas d'autres explications plausibles à ce genre de phénomènes !Mais je capte toujours pas les paroles de la Réléchose ! Ca veux dire quoi : dans sept mois, tout sera fini ?

Depuis le temps, je pense que cette fille a du devenir complètement barge ! Je sais pas trop si je dois la plaindre, faut dire qu'elle est gravement atteinte !… et je crois qu'elle m'a dégoûté du rose à tout jamais !

********************

Dans un château, plus précisément, dans le palais royal du royaume de Sank, ouverte laissait entendre des bruits de vaisselle que l'on brise et des cris d'une jeune fille qui hurlait de démence.

Dans la chambre, la reine du royaume était en train de tout briser, les vases comme les miroirs , même  les meubles environnants ne purent résister à la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée de la jeune femme.

_Plus beaucoup de temps à attendre ! Et il sera à moi ! Il sera enfin à moi ! A moi et à moi seule ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!

A suivre…

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic !(j'ai moi même un peu honte de l'avoir faite, mais maintenant qu'elle ets commencée, faut la finir !^^ )


	4. le secret

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre 4 

~*~*~Journal d'Alexandra Kushrénada. AC-199~*~*~

Cher journal…

J'en suis à mon 6e mois de grossesse. J'arrête pas d'être nauséeuse et de manger n'importe quoi… ça me rend malade ! Sérieusement, avant ça, je crois que j'aurais pu manger de glace au chocolat/vanille/pistache/fraise/cornichons/frites avant ça !^^

Mais ce sera aussi la dernière fois aussi je pense…

La vie a été bien injuste, je trouve. 

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Heero et Duo : ces deux là sont vraiment trop mignons ! Il y a vraiment un réel amour entre ces deux là, et c'est plutôt rare de rencontrer ça dans le monde où nous vivons… prenons Réléna comme exemple ! C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession, à la limite du harcèlement !

Au bout d'un mois, Heero et Duo m'ont proposé d'aller vivre chez eux : c'était vraiment gentil ! 

Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai accepté… Peut être pour être sure d'être en sécurité… loin de Réléna.

Nos deux dernières rencontres n'ont pas été des plus réjouissantes, et je sais qu'elle ne me fera rien si je suis chez Heero.

En parlant de lui, il cherche toujours à en savoir plus sur moi… mais je porte quand même l'enfant de Duo, ça le travaille je pense. Mais moi aussi ça me travaille : je suis encore vierge et déjà enceinte ! Je suis la réincarnation de la Vierge Marie ma parole !^^

Sauf que contrairement à Heero, je sais à peu près dans quelles conditions je suis tombée enceinte… Mais je préfère ne rien leur révéler.

Mais il faudra bien que le fasse un jour, sans ça, Duo ne sera pas apte à élever son enfant.

Pourquoi je dit son ?

Mais parce que c'est Duo et non moi qui s'en occupera avec Heero.

Moi, je n'en aurait plus la possibilité.

Ils feront des parents formidables, mais espérons que Heero sera un peu plus cool d'ici là !

Maintenant, on sait que c'est un petit garçon.

Ca me rend nostalgique rien que de penser à lui…

Ma chambre donne sur le jardin qui donne lui même sur la mer. Dans le jardin, il y a un cerisier. Il est en fleurs aujourd'hui.

C'est mon arbre préféré. Il est magnifique. Je ne me lasse pas de l'observer.

Je suis d'ailleurs en dessous ce même arbre en ce moment, en train d'écrire mes mémoires…

Mémoires… je ris. C'est un bien grand mot pour de simples feuilles de chou !^^

Mais c'est sûrement tout ce qu'il restera de moi, je ne dois pas perdre un seul moment d vie, on oubli si vite !

J'ai cherché un nom pour le futur petit bout de chou : j'ai craqué sur Christopher, mais encore faut il que ce nom plaise à Duo…

Je veux qu'il vive…

J'y tiens tant…

Il y a tant de choses que je peux dire, que je ne peux même pas écrire tellement ça me pèse… 

La vie est trop courte… je n'y pense que maintenant… Maintenant que c'est trop tard….

Duo arrive. Il a beau être un ex-terroriste, il ne fait pas beaucoup dans la discrétion !^^

Je vais devoir cesser d'écrire…

A très bientôt… je l'espère

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

_Alex! Ca va?

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il arbore encore et toujours cet éternel sourire : mais comment fait il pour sourire autant ?

Comment fait il pour être si joyeux, si… heureux ?

Oui, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il souri.

N'oublions pas que j'ai affaire à un des pilotes de Gundams. Maintenant qu'il a une petite vie tranquille bien à lui, il a bien raison d'être heureux.

_Oh, la miss ? Encore perdue dans tes nuages ?

_Hn… oui, probablement.

_Tu veux quelque chose ?

_(vivre…)

_ quoi ?

_Non rien !^^ 

_Tu veux manger un morceau ?

_Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de manger en ce moment, avec les envies bizarres qui me viennent en ce moment !

___Je revois encore la tête de Hee-chan quand il t'a vu t'engloutir une pizza aux 5 fromages/jambon/pomme de terres/endives/chocolat/sauce tomate le tout sous une épaisse couche de crème chantilly , le tout au petit dèj !!

_Et chips.

_Pardon?

_Y'avait des chips aussi.

_^^ T'as vraiment des goûts d'une autre planète !

_Des goûts de femme enceinte je suppose… Que fais Heero ?

_Je sais pas. Ca va faire plusieurs semaines qu'il reste sur son pc à pianoter comme un dingue. Il fait ça depuis sa visite à Réléna le mois dernier.

_C'est vrai qu'il va la voir au moins une fois par mois…

_C'est ça ou c'est elle qui vient, et si elle vient, elle resteras pas vivante plus de 5 minutes avec moi dans les parages.^^

_Moi je sais ce qu'il cherche…

_Qui ça ?

_Heero.

_Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Surtout si je me trompe, mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Déjà, il a réussi à trouver une trace de mon existence et une appartenance génétique aux Kushrénada.

C'est qu'il est doué le hacker !

_Déballe, je veux tout savoir !

Trop curieux.

Mais il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour….

Si Heero trouve ce qu'il cherche, il le dira à Duo…mais qu'est ce que ça change ?

_Il cherche mon dossier médical.

_Ton quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Sûrement pour savoir si je suis vraiment enceinte de toi.

_Mais il n'en doute pas de beaucoup, sinon il t'aurais pas demandé de venir ici.

_Ca ne t'étonne pas toi que je sois enceinte de toi alors qu'il y a quelques moi, on ne se connaissait même pas. ?

_…

_Et pourquoi crois tu que j'ai accepté de venir avec vous ? J'aurais pu partir avec le bébé à sa naissance, m'enfuir, ou encore ne jamais venir.

_Tu m'explique tout depuis le début ?

_Je… je ne peux pas…, mais… promets moi une chose.

_Oui ?

_Tu l'élèvera bien et tu sera toujours là pour lui, promet le moi.

_…D'accord…

BIPBIPBIPBIP BIPBIPBIPBIP !*bruit de portable*

_C'est le mien. Je vais répondre…dit elle.

_Duo !!!!

_J'arrive Hee-chan ! Je te laisse avec ton portable Alex.

_Oui. Heu, Duo ?

_Yes miss ?

_Merci…

*********

_Duo ?

_Vi mamour ?

_Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

_Le dossier médical d'Alex ?

_Heu, oui, comment tu le sais ?

_Elle m'a dit que tu le cherchais…

_J'ai trouvé d'autres dossiers sur elle.. on dirait que quelqu'un a voulu masqué sa vie, il n'y avait quasiment rien sur elle.

_mais rien ne te résiste, pas vrai ? dit Duo en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et se penchant pour voir l'ordinateur.

_Pas même toi.

_Nan, pas même moi !^^

_Tu te souviens ? A la fin de la guerre ?

_Heu, oui, vaguement…Me souviens de la nuit qu'on a passé pour fêter la fin de la guerre !^^

_Non, juste après. On a …tous les 5, toi, moi, trowa, Quatre et Wufei, donné notre… notre…

_…Sperme, oui, je me souviens.

_Bein, tout a commencé avec ça. 

_Tout ?…Explique moi.

_Réléna et Alex sont bien enceinte de nous, mais ces enfants ont été crées par FIV .

_Donc c'est…FIV ?? Kesako ??

_Fécondation in Vitro.

_Artificiellement donc.

_Oui. Les chercheurs et chirurgiens de Sank ont prélevé de notre, heu.. semence, et ont mit Réléna enceinte.

_Ainsi qu'Alex…

_oui, mais à la différence de Réléna, Alex n'était pas consentante.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_J'ai trouvé une vidéo surveillance de sa chambre au palais Kushrénada, dans les archives de OZ. Elle a été enlevée, mais va savoir pourquoi.

_Ensuite, Réléna lui a foutu un bébé dans le ventre, mais pourquoi ?

_Je crois savoir. Maintenant que j'y pense, Réléna n'a que peu de pouvoir au parlement de la nation mondiale, car a l'arrivée d'Alex, elle s'est avérée plus incompétente qu'avant, et donc la majorité de ses pouvoirs sont revenus à notre invitée.

_mais quel rapport avec le bébé ?

_Si Alex venait à mourir, tous ses pouvoirs reviendraient à Réléna. Or, depuis quelques temps, c'est quasiment elle qui dirige la nation mondiale.

_D'où le désir de faire apparaître le moins de choses possibles sur elle dans le but de la protéger. Mais je vois toujours pas la rapport.

_Regarde.

Heero fit apparaître une fenêtre qui déroula plusieurs pages de chiffres, de noms, et de choses plus ou moins incompréhensibles.

_Hee-chan, je comprend rien à ce charabia ! 

_Pour faire court, Alex souffre d'une maladie génétique rare. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne doit pas avoir d'enfants.

_elle ne doit pas ?

_Elle est condamnée : à l'accouchement de l'enfant, les tissus à l'intérieur de son corps vont se déchirer et elle va faire une hémorragie interne. Son père était natif de L4 , or, tu n'es pas sans savoir que pendant longtemps, sur L4, les grossesses naturelles étaient interdites à cause de cette maladie. [1]

_Quatre m'en a parlé, sa mère avait le même problème… Et Alex aussi donc ?

_Oui. Et lorsqu'elle mourra, Réléna obtiendra tous les pouvoirs et sera apte à faire ce qu'elle voudra.

_C'est dégueulasse ! Tu crois qu'elle l'aurais fait volontairement ?

_Aucune idée.

_Et… pour Alex ?

_… Il ne lui reste que 4 mois à vivre.

A suivre.

  


* * *

[1] Lire épisode Zéro .


	5. et maintenant?

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre 5 

Heero et Duo sortirent du salon.

Alex n'avait pas bougé depuis sa petite discussion avec Duo : elle restait là, assise dans l'herbe fraîche, sous le cerisier en fleurs, à observer la mer.

4 mois… Il ne lui restait que 4 mois… Duo comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours l'air si triste…

Ca se comprenais un peu, et même plus qu'un peu.

_Je suppose que tu as trouvé Heero ?

_Oui.

_Alex… pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

_De quoi ? que j'allais mourir ? Que ma vie s'achèverais au moment même où une autre débutera ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne veux pas voir de pitié ou autre chose de ce genre dans vos regards. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus.

Elle leur tournait le dos, toujours tournée vers la mer.

_On aurait peut être pu trouver un moyen de te soigner…

___Parce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Toutes ces années à penser que si j'avais le malheur de vouloir être comme toutes les jeunes filles je mourrais ? J'ai fait des recherches qui se sont avérées vaines, et maintenant, c'esttrop tard de toutes manières !! 

_on.. pense que Réléna t'a volontairement mise enceinte…

_Bien sur que c'était volontaire ! Elle est venue me voir juste après l'opération, pour m'annoncer sa « merveilleuse nouvelle » et par la même occasion, ses… conséquences… Qu'elle aurait tous les pouvoirs qu lui reviennent et Heero pour elle, car après la naissance de son bébé, elle fera en sorte de vous séparer. 

_QUOI ? Et tu ne nous a pas informé de ce léger petit détail ? Je te croyais mieux que ça !!

Elle tourna son regard azur baigné de larmes vers eux. Jamais son regard n'avait été aussi « vivant ».

_Réléna a juste oublié une petite chose : elle est schizophrénique.

_Elle… elle est schizo ?

_Oui. Mais c'est une schizophrénie meurtrière aux limites de la folie. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Elle oublie après ses crises, et le sachant, je ne l'ai pas tuée. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

_Oui, mais elle …

_Elle m'a déjà tuée en quelques sortes Duo, mais j'ai beau avoir la rancune tenace, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir un problème psychologique. Elle m'a dit elle même un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait pas de crises, que le bonheur d'Heero était plus important pour elle que toute autre chose, … même si il devait se trouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… et que cette autre personne aurait sa bénédiction quoi qu'il arrive si elle savait aimer Heero.

Quoi qu'on puisse penser, Réléna n'est pas stupide du tout, sauf lors de ses crises… et malheureusement, elle arrivent fréquemment lors de sa grossesse. Après la naissance du bébé, elle redeviendra sûrement comme avant, mais d'ici là…

Elle se tu. Le vent agissait à sa guise pour décoiffer sa chevelure d'or sans que la propriétaire n'émette aucune objection.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, les deux amants méditaient sur les paroles précédemment échangées.

_Si je me retrouve enceinte, c'est un peu aussi par ma faute… j'ai eu le malheur un jour, de laisser échapper que je rêvais d'avoir un enfant… amis que ce rêve s'avérait impossible… Réléna était là ce jour là… Quelque part, Elle a exaucé mon souhait… mais pas dans le bon sens…

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus que les yeux qui étaient brouillés de larmes…le voix de la jeune fille l'était aussi désormais…

_Lors des deux premiers mois, j'ai fait le tour de la terre et des colonies… pour trouver une solution, et aussi pour voir une dernière fois ce que je ne reverrais plus jamais… Je ne pouvais pas me faire avorter non plus : ça revenais à me tuer de suite.

Alors, j'ai accepté. Accepté mon enfant… Accepté ma mort. Puis j'ai trouvé l'adresse de son père et je suis allée le voir en espérant qu'il l'accepterais et qu'il pourrais l'élever à ma place… les choses se sont beaucoup mieux passées que je ne pouvais l'espérer. 

_Alex… on sera deux à veiller sur lui… t'as pas de soucis à te faire…

_Je le sais Duo… je l'ai su le jour où je suis arrivée la première fois… j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance… Et… Pour ça… je vous dit merci… à tous les deux…

******************

_Il va falloir lui trouver un nom !

_Gneu ?

Dans la cuisine, Alex et Duo faisaient une partie de, heu, on ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

Ils avaient commencé à préparer tous les repas préférés de Heero, qui était parti comme chaque mois voir Réléna, et la cuisine avait fini par servir de champ de bataille aux deux jeunes gens qui se comportaient comme des gamins à se lancer de la farine à la figure.

Duo s'apprêtais à lancer son « attaque du Shinigami », comme il l'appelais si bien , quand il fut coupé dans son élan, ce qui lui valu une figure aussi blanche que la neige en hiver.

La jeune fille avait beau être désormais enceinte de 8 mois, elle gardait une forme et une agilité phénoménales !… ainsi qu'une gaminerie à l'échelle de celle du Dieu de la Mort !

_Je t'ai eu !

_Eh, c'est injuste ! Tu m'as eu en traître !

_mais je t'ai eu quand même !

_groumf… au fait, à quoi il va falloir donner un nom à quoi au juste ?

_Bein… à ton fils ! Il va pas s'appeler sans nom tout de même !

_Bein, j'y avait bien pensé… Heero aussi pour son gosse à lui… mais on a rien trouvé de bien concluant…

_Je pensais à… Christopher, ça te plait ?

_Bein…ouais, c'est chouette…. Mais à toi, ça te plait ?

_Bah oui, sinon j'aurais pas proposé !

_Alors va pour Chris !

_Bon, Heero rentre dans 5 heures environ… va falloir tout finir et surtout…

_Tout ranger !

_ouais…

_…

_On ira au resto ! 

Et sur cette parole dite de concert, ils se mirent à rire comme des enfants…

A suivre…


	6. Un début, une fin

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com ou trinity.schyte@caramail.com

Genre : shonen ai, POV,  sérieux, tuez pas l'auteur quand vous aurez lu please !

Couples :1+2, et… c'est tout !^^

Disclamer : Les G-boys, pas à moi(se morfond dans sa tristesse) dommage ! Réléna pas à moi( pas dommage du tout !^^)

Alex m'appartient par contre

Note : Heu, pour commencer, cette fic viens d'une idée en l'air qui m'est venue. Donc, pitié, me tuez pas.

Pères Chapitre 6 

POV Duo*****************

Heero a reçut un coup de fil il y a 1 semaine et il est parti en trombe en direction de l'hôpital, non sans m'avoir fait un bisous avant !

Que voulez vous, j'adore ça !

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Réléna vient d'accoucher, et Heero est parti pour voir le petit Rayan…

Eh oui, monsieur Rayan Peascraft Darlian Yui vient de naître !

Ca va pas être un nom facile à porter tous les jours !

D'après que le bonbon rose n'a plus eu de crises vers la fin de sa grossesse… espérons qu'elle ne soit plus schizo et qu'elle soit guérie !

Mais ils se portent bien tous les 2 ! Le bébé ressemble énormément à Heero.

Je le sais car Réléna est venu nous le montrer.

Elle a tenté de se réconcilier avec Alex mais celle ci n'a pas voulu lui adresser la parole.

Faut la comprendre ! Elle aura souffert tout ce temps… 

9 mois… ça fait déjà 9 mois…

J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée, mais je crois qu'en fait non…

Je vais bientôt être père… je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je suis pressé ! Pressé d'avoir mon petit bout de chou à moi !

 Mais en même temps, je vais perdre une ami qui a fini par m'être chère…

La malédiction du Shinigami pèse encore sur moi… je perd tous les gens que j'aime un par un…

D'abord Solo, puis le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène, puis les amis que je me suis fait durant cette maudite guerre, et maintenant Alex…

En parlant d'Alex, elle doit le sentir…

Je suppose qu'elle sent, non pas la mort mais le bébé arriver. Elle passe ses journées devant le cerisier qui est maintenant rempli de cerises… 

Elle ne cesse de me dire qu'elle aurait voulu le voir une fois de plus en fleurs…

Ca fait un bail que les pétales sont tombés au grés du vent…

Elle sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps…je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir… Ca me désespère de la voir dans cet état, en transe devant cet arbre stupide, dans sa solitude…

Elle m'a demandé aussi de lui donner son nom…

Donc ce sera Christopher Maxwell Kushrénada. Ce sera pas un nom facile à porter non plus mais ce sera le sien.

On a de grandes discutions tous les deux !

J'ai promis à Alex de lui parler beaucoup de sa mère lorsqu'elle serait partie…

Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de promettre une chose pareille…

****************

_GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Un cri strident réveilla en sursaut les deux amants qui étaient en phase de sommeil profonde après une nuit mouvementée.

Quand Duo et Heero entrèrent dans la chambre, ils y découvrirent Alex, tordue sur le plancher de la pièce, hurlant de douleur…

_Duo, va chercher la voiture, tout de suite !

_OK ! Alex, bouges pas !

_Si… Si tu crois que je…que je peux ! articula-t-elle.

Heero la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à descendre les escaliers.

_Hee… Heero…

_Chut, on arrive!

_je... je sens... je sens…

_Tu sens  quoi ?

_Je… meurs…

Surpris pas ces paroles, Heero accéléra le mouvement et la fit entrer dans la voiture dont le moteur tournait déjà.

Duo avait pris des vêtements dans la voiture pour qu'ils puissent se changer.

Dans la voiture, Heero appela l'hôpital de son portable et à leur  arrivée, une civière les attendait…

*******************

Duo tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans les couloirs, devant la chambre d'opération…

Heero, lui, était anxieux mais ne le montrait pas.

_Arrête Duo, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol !

_mais faut pas 3 heures pour faire un accouchement !

_Tu sais, je les ai prévenus de sa maladie… peut être essayent ils de trouver un moyen de la sauver…

_Je l'espère Heero.. Je l'espère…

Duo alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant, attendant, quand soudain :

_Heero…

_Réléna ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je…on m'a prévenu…

_tiens, tu ne cri plus le nom de Heero à tu-tête maintenant ?

_Je ne peux pas, il dort. Dit elle en montrant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Réléna n'avait pas ses frusques roses habituelles aujourd'hui. Elle était habillée plus…soft.

_Heero, tiens moi Rayan, je vais voir.

_On a pas le droit d'entrer.

_Moi si, juste deux minutes.

Elle entra.

******************

_Melle Peascraft ? Que faites vous ici ?

_Docteur…

_Elle accouche, revenez plus tard !

Un cri d'enfant retentit dans la salle.

Le médecin enveloppa son précieux paquet dans une couverture légère et l'apporta à sa mère a qui il restait assez de forces pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_Regardez mademoiselle…c'est un petit bonhomme que vous avez là !

_Chris…

_Docteur, elle fait une forte hémorragie !

_tentez de faire quelque chose, bon sang ! Passez moi la palette avec les instruments !

_Bien docteur !

Alors que les médecins et les assistantes s'affairaient, autour d'elle, Réléna entendit dans un faible soupir les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

_Duo… tu avais tort… je vois… le cerisier en fleurs…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

_Rythme cardiaque en chute libre !

_Mademoiselle Peascraft, sortez ! Assistante, prenez le bébé et apportez le à son père qui doit attendre.

_Bien Docteur.

_Docteur…si il arrive quelque chose, vous savez quoi faire…

_Bien mademoiselle.

**********************

Ah ! L'infirmière et réléna ressortent.

Hee-chan serre encore son petit bout de chou dans ses bras alors que l'infirmière arrive pour m'apporter le mien.

Je la regarde et me fait un signe de tête négatif.

Je comprend.

Réléna me tiens l'épaule.

_Ses dernier mots ont été pour toi et lui, dit elle en désignant le petit être qui dormait silencieusement dans sa couverture bleutée. Elle a dit que tu avais tort.

_Tort ?

_Oui… elle…a vu le cerisier en fleurs… une dernière fois…

Quelque chose d'humide coule sur ma joue… Une larme ? Non ! Boys don't cry ! 

Et pourtant, ce sont bien des larmes qui perlent au coins de mes yeux…

Réléna reprit son enfant des bras de Heero en lui demandant de venir bientôt les voir.

Il le lu rendit en acceptant l'invitation.

Heero me prend dans ses bras alors que nous repartons vers la voiture : le médecin n'a pas voulu qu'on la vois une dernière fois.

Réléna m'a certifié qu'elle avait pu prendre Chris dans ses bras avant de… partir.

Heero ira remplir les formalités demain.

J'espère être digne de la confiance qu'elle m'a portée en me faisant promettre de bien élever son enfant….

**********************

_Mademoiselle Réléna, pourquoi ne leur avoir rien dit ?

_Ils vont déjà avoir un bébé à charges, je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'aient en plus… D'autre part, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive, alors je prend mes responsabilités… un jour il saurons… peut être. Quel est son état ?

_Stationnaire. Nous avons réussi à refaire battre le cœur et à stopper l'hémorragie, ainsi qu'à réparer la plupart des dégâts causés dans l'organisme. Mais…

_Mais ?

_Elle est dans un coma profond. 

_Bon… Vous la ferez porter au château de Sank avec tout les instruments et appareils pour la maintenir en vie… je m'occupe du reste. Je paierais ce qu'il faut . Quand ils auront assimilé tout les évènements qui leur sont tombés dessus ces derniers temps, je leur dirait qu'elle est vivante…

_Un coma comme celui là n'est pas vraiment une vie… mais elle a beaucoup de chances de se réveiller, mais allez savoir quand… ça peu être dans un jour, un mois, une semaine, une année, peut être plus…

_Aucune importance… Je vais élever Rayan et eux vont élever leur enfant de leur ôté. Peut être pourrais je un jour racheter mes fautes passées…

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta l'hôpital avec dans ses bras l'avenir de jours meilleurs…. Un enfant né exactement 2 ans après la guerre, et le jour du traité de paix officiel entre toutes les colonies de l'espace et la nation mondiale… un des premiers de la nouvelle génération…

The End ?

Sakura : j'ai honteuh !

Duo : meuh non, faut pas… fais une suite et rattrape toi !

Sakura : c'était prévu(d'ailleurs, c'est à partir d la suite qu'à été créée toute l'histoire ) Dites moi si ça vous a plu !


End file.
